1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face of a golf club head, and more particularly to a face of a golf club head, which is made of two different materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Three types of golf clubs are commonly used in a game of golf, a putter, irons (#3-#9, PW, S etc.) and wood clubs (#1-#7). Each type of clubs is designed to correspond to a certain field condition and a particular distance.
The wood club originally has a wooden club head and is designed to hit a ball far but recently. It has become popular for the wood club head to be made of metal or alloy to provide high rigidity and longer trajectory distance. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional head of a golf club in accordance with the prior art comprises a body (30) and a face (31). The body (30) has a top called a crown, a bottom called a sole, a front, a rear and a shank. The face (31) is attached to the front of the head (30) to strike a golf ball. For decreasing the missing hit and for increasing the sweet spot, the face of a golf club head is usually made of a high strength metal such as precipitation-hardening stainless steel (17-4PH, SS431), maraging stainless steel (455SS, 465SS), a titanium alloy (6-4 Ti, SP700, 15-3-3-3, 10-2-3, etc.) or other metallic material. In addition, for increasing the distance of golf ball trajectory, the face has a coating (not shown) applied by TiN, TiCN, or diamond films using the PVD/CVD. Consequently, the conventional face of a golf club head has a high-strength core and hard surface to control the golf ball and promote the reactive force when striking a golf ball.
However, the structure of the conventional face of a golf club head is not strong enough to provide the best response of impact coefficient. Moreover, in accordance with the pursuit of the high strength for the golf club head, it is short that the time of the golf ball impact to the face of golf head, and resulted in the lower control of the golf head in the meantime, the structure of the conventional face of a golf head is not flexible enough to provide the best control to the direction of the golf ball. The golf club head needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional face of a golf club head.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved face for a golf club head and that provides both of the higher surface hardness and the suitable flex.
To achieve the objective, the face of a golf club head in accordance with the present invention comprises a recess defined in the face and a striking pad mounted in the recess. The strike pad is a combination of high-strength alloy and ceramic material to provide the best reactive force, response of coefficient and suitable impact time to be resulted in an excellent control of the direction of the golf ball and to prolong the distance of the ball trajectory.